Lucy Goes to Ouran!
by StellaLuna24
Summary: When Lucy goes to confront her Father about hurting Fairy Tail, he decides she needs better manners and sends her to Ouran Highschool Academy. WHo will she meet there? Perhaps some handsome host club boys?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! A crossover this time! Hope you like it! Be sure to review! (I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.) **

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia lowered her head shamefully as her father lectured her about her immature actions regarding running away. She had brought this on her guild, she knew that. Lucy had come here to make things right.

As Jude Heartfilia finished his speech, she murmured, "no."

His eyes widened as the threads of her dress ripped. "Fairy Tail is my family!" Lucy called out, "a much better family than you ever were!" Finishing her rant and farewell, she turned to storm out the door.

"Stop!" Jude boomed angrily. "Guards! Do not let my daughter leave!" Several guards marched towards Lucy, preventing her from traveling any further.

"What?" she questioned, wincing as a guard roughly grabbed her arm.

"I hired a crew of guards over the period of time you left. I should have known your actions were just as immature and selfish as before. And ripping your dress! Obviously, spending too much time with that rambunctious guild has taken a toll on your manners. As punishment, you will not be tutored, but you will be sent to a private academy. There will be no magic there, and you will not be permitted to leave until I deem fit. As for that grimy guild Fairy Tail, I have no need to spend more money frivolously to destroy them. They shall not be bothered again. Now, guards, please take Lucy up to her room to pack, she will be leaving in the morning. I will deal with the preparations." With all of that said, Lucy was carted off to her room.

"It's almost the same as I remember it." Lucy grumbled to the maid who was helping her pack. "Except for all the dust." Wrinkling her nose, she picked through her old belongings.

"You don't need to bring clothes, Miss Lucy." The maid told her hesitantly, "there is a uniform at Ouran, so that will be taken care of."

"Ouran? Is that the prison I'll be held at?" Lucy asked her scornfully.

"It's one of the best high schools I've ever heard of! It's nothing like a prison. Think of it as a hotel, Miss Lucy." As an afterthought, the maid quietly added. "Of course, all of the hotels you've been to before have let you use magic…"

"Will he take my keys?" Lucy inquired, although she already knew the answer.

The maid was quiet before finally answering. "I have finished packing for you, Miss Lucy, perhaps you should question someone with more information." With that, she scuttled out of the room, leaving Lucy alone. Well, sort of alone. There were three guards on the outside of anything that could be possibly considered an exit.

Lucy glanced at the clock, it was pretty late. She would skip dinner and just go to bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

Natsu growled in frustration as a few guards stopped him at the front door. "I'm sorry, you may not see Miss Lucy at this time. Please leave."

"Not happening, we're here to bring Lucy back. We didn't fight Phantom Lord for nothing!" Gray retorted, sending the guard an icy glare.

"Hold on." The guard sighed and answered gruffly. With that, he slammed the door, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards standing awkwardly on the porch. After a few painstakingly long minutes, the guard reappeared. "Mr. Heartfilia says you may come back in the morning. Until then, leave!" He proceeded to slam the door once more, much harder and angrier this time.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, "come out here and fight me your cowards!"

"Why do you need to fight everyone, Ash-brain?" Gray asked grouchily.

"Stop it, both of you!" Erza commanded, "we will do as they asked and come back in the morning. Come, let us find a hotel or somewhere we can make camp for the night." Without waiting for a reply, she marched off, confident her comrades would follow. Sure enough, grumbling, they followed after her.

* * *

Lucy groaned sleepily as a maid shook her, "wha?"

"Time to get up, Miss Lucy." the maid said cheerily. "Come on, I've laid out your clothes and drawn a bath for you."

Lucy blearily opened her eyes. "Oh, that's right. I'm here," she growled in irritation.

"I'll leave you now, Miss Lucy. Just know your father wants to see you in an hour." With that, the maid lightly closed the door and left Lucy.

"I'll try to talk to Father more in an hour." Lucy decided, "I hope he'll be more prepared to listen…"

She slipped in and out of the bath quickly, slipping on a simple plain white dress. Indestructible fabric, Lucy noticed with a small smirk of satisfaction. Maybe some of her point had gotten across.

She walked through the hallway easily, her memory of the layout had obviously not faded. "Father?" She called out weakly, poking her head in his study.

"Ah, Lucy, you're late. By ten minutes, I hope you know." He said gravely.

"I'm sorry, Father." She murmured, walking forward to stand in front of his desk.

"I am going to quickly explain this to you, so pay close attention." Jude Heartfilia said, taking a deep breath in order to start his big speech. "You will be going to Ouran Highschool Academy, a private school for privileged children, in fact, you should be lucky I sent you there instead of some sort of prison."

Lucy scoffed to herself. May as well be.

He continued, "It is located in a sort of, suburb of Earthland, called Earth. They have no magic nor knowledge of magic. You were live on campus, attend classes, and when you graduate you will marry and produce a male heir for the Heartfilia fortune. The guards will escort you to the portal. I will see you at graduation, Lucy, I hope you have matured by then."

"Wait, Father!" Lucy cried out as guards dragged her out of the room. "Please let me talk to you!"

"Come on, you'll miss meeting your new teachers if you drag our feet like that." One of the guards grunted and they shuffled along. "We're almost at the portal. A sleeping spell will be placed on you so you don't get motion sick." With a flick of his hand, there was indeed a sleeping spell cast, and Lucy was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I don't own Fairy Tail, and please enjoy! :D **

Lucy woke up sleepily for the second time that day and looked around her wildly. A guard was sleeping soundly next to her, but their wrists were bound together with handcuffs. "Wake up!" She screeched in alarm, effectively waking him up.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I must have dozed off waiting, Sleeping Beauty." He snickered at his own lame joke.

"Why are we handcuffed together?" She wailed in distress, obviously having momentarily forgotten about Ouran.

"Relax, Princess." He said grouchily. "They'll be off once you reach the campus grounds."

"Campus?" She asked stupidly. Lucy frowned and tried to remember. Her eyes lit up in realisation and she slumped, suddenly depressed. "I suppose you have my keys, then?"

He shook his head, and she looked at him hopefully. "The magic is deactivated, though. I suppose Mr. Heartfilia thought you'd like to have them with you. Quite generous of him, if you ask me."

"Generous." Lucy echoed enthusiastically.

"The car is almost to campus, so I'll have to explain this quickly." The guard grouched. "You have a bracelet on your right wrist, and once you're in campus, only Mr. Heartfilia will be able to get you out. Lucy gasped and raised her right wrist, observing the skin tight simple jade band. "You are unable to use magic while wearing that." He added, "you have your keys, a few hygiene items, and an apple in your bag." Lucy glanced at the simple black messenger bag resting on her hip. The guard frowned as he tried to think of more things to say.

"We're here." The driver interrupted his train of thought.

"What? Already?" Lucy yelped, peering out of her window to get a better look. The guard opened her door and shoved her out, making her grimace as the pavement made contact with her skin. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding. The car sped off, leaving her alone in a small cloud of dust, a gigantic school towering over her.

"There must be somewhere I can escape, or maybe I can contact Fairy Tail." Lucy mused.

"Fairy Tail?" Someone piped behind Lucy, making her squeal and jump. She turned quickly to reveal a minute, brown haired figure standing behind her.

"I'm supposed to escort you on your first day, you're name's Lucy, right? I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, hi." Lucy mumbled, unsure whether to be pleased or not.

"Come with me, I'll show you around." Haruhi said friendlily, leading the new blonde along.

"Okay." Lucy agreed hesitantly.

"So, what school did you transfer from?" Haruhi tried to break the ice between the two.

Lucy bit her lip, unsure what to say. "I had a private tutor." She said finally. That was true! She had had a tutor before she ran away.

"What made you decide to go to Ouran?" Haruhi asked, confused. A tutor must have been better than a school, even if it was Ouran.

"Family issues." Lucy answered with a soft sigh.

"Really? What kind?"

"None of your business!" Lucy growled with a glare.

Haruhi flinched at her sudden mood swing. Perhaps that was a sore spot for her. "This is the dorm you'll be staying at. You can drop your stuff off there, I'll wait out here for you." Haruhi said with a fleeting smile, showing her to a small, quaint building.

Lucy nodded, acknowledging this. "Alright, thank your, Haruhi." She walked in, surprised to find the whole building was hers, not just one room. This is bigger than the apartment I had in Magnolia. She smiled sadly thinking of Magnolia. Don't worry, Lucy. She told herself firmly. I'll find a way back. Fairy Tail means everything to me. She dropped her bag down quickly, and scurried back outside, not wanting to make Haruhi wait. She grabbed her keys at the last second, slipping them into her pocket.

Haruhi noticed the jingling in Lucy's pocket instantly and looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

"Nothing, can we keep going?" Lucy asked hastily, realising maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring them. She couldn't leave them behind, though!

Haruhi pointed rooms out to Lucy, but it was all a blur to her.

"And this," Haruhi said begrudgingly, "is the Host Club."

"Host Club?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Go on in, if you dare." Haruhi said with an irritated flick of the wrist.

Lucy, inquisitive by nature, pushed at the doors. Rose petals swirled around her and bright light faded to reveal 6 students. "Welcome!" They all chanted together.

A handsome blonde student took her hand and kissed it. "A newcomer, it's lovely to meet you." His eyes lit up as he saw Haruhi. "Haruhi! Where were you?"

Kyoya added his opinion without being asked. "Yes, where were you? Many of the girls were asking for you."

"You're a part of the Host Club?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

Haruhi nodded. "Yep. Why?"

"But you're a girl!" Lucy insisted, still looking confused.

"What are you talking about?!" Tamaki yelled in a squeaky, unbelievable voice. "Haruhi is the most manly man here!"

Lucy shook her head with a fleeting smile. He sounds like Elfman. "Who's dense enough to believe that?"

"The girls at this school, apparently." Kyoya answered.

"What's your name? Want to eat some cake?" Honey asked the newcomer hopefully.

Lucy snapped her fingers as an awakened look flashed across her face. "Oh! I get it now! You're like the tri-men! And Loke! You guys could try being a bit more original, you know."

Tamaki huddled in the corner, looking dejected. "Unoriginal. She thinks I'm unoriginal."

"Are those mushrooms growing on his head?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Don't mind him," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said cooly, giving her a charming smile.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said simultaneously, mimicking the smile.

"You know you can't tell anyone Haruhi's a girl, right?" Kyoya ignored the rest of his club, focusing on Lucy. "Because if you do, I'll have to send my family's police unit after you."

Lucy smirked inwardly. She was a Fairy Tail mage, she was pretty sure no petty police force could damage her. She ignored her inner thoughts and nodded seriously. "Who would I tell, anyways? You're the only people I know in this school."

"By the way, what's your name?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Lucy."

"Last name?" Kyoya prompted.

"Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia." She said with a quick sigh, not enjoying the sound of her last name. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. This didn't make sense. Jude Heartfilia was the head of the one of the profitable businesses, and Kyoya had never known him to have a daughter. "You're a fake." He said instantly. All of the Host members looked at him in confusion.

Lucy glared at him. "Fake?" She echoed, "I'm not fake!"

"Jude Heartfilia doesn't have any children." Kyoya said simply.

Lucy burst into ice cold laughter.

Everyone looked at her worriedly. Kaoru and Hikaru sidled quickly away from her, wondering if she was some sort of assassin. Haruhi looked at her in confusion, and Tamaki had sweat dripping down his forehead. Mori grabbed Honey and protectively threw Honey behind him. Kyoya grabbed his cell phone, preparing to call his family's police service.

Lucy stopped laughing suddenly, and her grim smile disappeared. "Why am I not surprised this world doesn't know about me?" her voice was low, so none of the Host members caught it except for Kyoya, who merely pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Lucy wrinkled her nose and tried to think of an explanation. "My Father does not consider me much of an accomplishment, I suppose." Her voice became more confident as she realized how true her speech was. "I am only property to him. I was supposed to be homeschooled, so I guess he never mentioned me." With a shrug, she offered them a momentary smile before Kyoya interrupted suspiciously.

"If you were supposed to be homeschooled, why are you here?"

"There was too much tension between me and Father, so he shipped me away." Lucy answered quietly.

"Please do not be sad, Princess, for the mere sight of your frown sends me spiraling into depression." Tamaki purred, looking at Lucy with soulful eyes.

"Hey, Luce, you wanna play the 'Which Twin is Which' game?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, leaning against each other.

"Princess… Luce…" Lucy mumbled. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She turned away quickly, looking for an escape. Seeing the bathroom, she made a mad dash for it, tears now streaming down her face.

"Is Lucy okay?" Honey asked Mori nervously.

"I don't know, Mitsukuni." Mori answered in a monotone.

Haruhi cocked her head. "I'm gonna go check on her." She decided, a puzzled look sparkling in her toffee brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! We have a short chapter for you this time! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, life has been crazy lately. Enjoy! **

**Also, believe it or not, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Lucy?" Haruhi called out hesitantly, "are you alright?"

Lucy appeared suddenly, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yep!" She answered a little too cheerfully.

"You seemed really upset out there? Was something wrong? Is something still wrong?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Everything's fine!" Lucy piped, "I think I'll head back to my dorm. See you around, Haruhi!" With that, Lucy scampered off, leaving a puzzled Haruhi standing there.

"Tamaki, can I talk to you?" Kyoya asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Tamaki answered innocently.

"There's something about that Lucy girl. I don't know what, though. Do you notice anything about her?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

Tamaki rested his chin in his hand. "I know! She didn't blush when she talked to me! You're right, Kyoya, there must be something wrong with her!" Tamaki continued to talk about how irresistible he was, and Kyoya sweatdropped.

"She's in our class," the twins said in unison, "we can check her out tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded his approval.

* * *

The first thing Haruhi noticed about Lucy in class the next day was her red, puffy, face. She looked like she had cried herself to sleep. The second thing she noticed was the glares the rest of the girls in class were sending her. Haruhi cocked her head but shrugged.

"Hey, Lucy!" Hikaru called out to her, "Why don't you come sit by Haruhi?"

Lucy offered a small grateful smile and made her way over. Just as she sat down, their strict teacher strode in.

"Good morning, students. Today we are welcoming a new student, Lucy Heartfilia. Miss Heartfilia, could you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Lucy blushed slightly and stood up, a small smile forming on her lips. "Hello…" She started, but the teacher waved her down briskly, ready to start the lesson. He opened his mouth and words came out, though by then most of the class had lost all attention.

Occasionally the teacher would ask a question, and Haruhi would raise her hand to answer. Each time the teacher asked, before Haruhi answered, Lucy scribbled the answer down on her paper. Only Haruhi raised her hand, however.

At the end of class, everyone leaped out of their seats and towards the doorway. Haruhi stayed a few minutes to ask the teacher a question, and she was about to leave when she saw Lucy's paper still on the desk. _She must have left it there,_ Haruhi thought,_ I'll give to her next class._ She scooped it up and her eyes glossed over the contents. A frown settled on her face. _She knew all of the answers? Why didn't she raise her hand?_ Still frowning, Haruhi shoved the paper in her bag and hurried to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza spoke as she calmly knocked on the door, "Now, Natsu, Gray, you can not mess this up. We must be respectful to Lucy's father if we may see her and bring her back. This means you may not speak unless I allow it, and you cannot break anything."

Natsu and Gray nodded mutely.

The same guard from yesterday opened the door, scowling when he saw who it was. "Come in," he said unenthusiastically. They strode in, mouths agape at the lavish decor and size of the mansion.

"Lucy really gave this all up?" Gray whispered in awe.

"It must have been awful here for her to want to leave this lifestyle." Erza commented.

"She doesn't need fancy things to be happy. All she needs is her family." Natsu said fiercely.

The other two nodded in agreement as they all reached Jude Heartfilia's office. The guard knocked politely, "Mr. Heartfilia? The mages from Fairy Tail would like to see you now."

"Let them in," a gruff voice answered. The small group of people and their blue exceed entered.

"Hello, Mr Heartfilia." Erza greeted him hesitantly.

"As you can see, I'm very busy with my work, so if you could, wrap this up quickly." The stern man told them.

Natsu scowled angrily but said nothing, too scared of Erza's wrath.

"We would appreciate it very much if you let us see Lucy." Erza said, her confidence growing as she spoke.

"No," Jude said simply.

"Why the hell not?!" Natsu yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

Erza glared at him and kicked him across the room, making a stack of books fall. "Natsu!"

This spurred a snicker from Gray, which made Natsu challenge him, which in turn involved Erza to stop their bickering.

Jude shook his head slightly, "why on Earthland my daughter chose to associate with such a vulgar group of young people I will never know. I thought I raised her better than that."

Natsu growled and walked towards the man, so close that their faces almost touch. His voice low and eyes dark, he hissed, "you barely raised Lucy at all. I hope you know you are now all of this 'vulgar' guild's enemy. You have gained each and every one of my family's hatred, and I warn you now, once we get our nakama back, you're dead."

Gray, Erza, and Happy all stared at Natsu in surprise, wondering just how serious he was with that threat.

Jude Heartfilia stood, his eyes flashing angrily, "Insolent children! Guards, get these rats! Put them in the basement! I will decide what to do with them later!"

Guards came at them, and the group tried to fight them, but soon the overpowering amount of them knocked them out.

Jude Heartfilia seethed the rest of the day.

* * *

Lucy smiled slightly as she ran laps with the rest of her physical education class. All of the training with Fairy Tail had made her easily stronger than most of the people here, even though in Magnolia she was considered physically weak.

Suddenly, a foot appeared in front of her feet and she fell. Someone hissed, "Hideous bitch."

"Heartfilia! Get back up on your feet!" The gym teacher yelled.

She rubbed her now sore arm, confusion flitting across her face as she started running again. She was still confused when the class was excused to the locker room. Lucy had shrugged it off by the time she had reached the gym showers, where she stripped off her clothes and placed them in her gym locker. Lucy sighed in relief when the warm water hit her. Even though it smelled like deodorant and old uniforms in here, Lucy liked the locker room alright. Especially because she hadn't showered in a few days.

* * *

"So what did you find out about Lucy?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly.

"All the girls really don't like her," Hikaru answered.

"I think they're jealous." Kaoru added, "She hung out with us a lot after we closed."

"Plus she has really big boobs," Hikaru said crudely.

"She's really smart," Haruhi told Kyoya.

"How can you tell?" Kaoru asked.

"She didn't answer any questions." Hikaru agrees with his twin.

"She had all of the answers written on her paper," she argues.

"She could have just copied them down," Hikaru retorts.

"She could have, but I saw her writing things down after the teacher asked a question. I didn't think much of it, then."

"According to my records, she shouldn't even be in your year. She's old enough to be a 2nd year." Kyoya mused to the twins and Haruhi.

"I don't get it." Haruhi admitted, which is rare for the clever honor student.

"Will cake help?" Honey asked helpfully.

"Mitsukuni, now isn't the time." Mori replied, although the other members are too lost in thought to say anything.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the shower feeling clean. "I'm glad i had the time to shower," she said to herself. She toweled herself off as she opened her locker. It was empty, save for a small slip of paper. "Where...where are my clothes?" She asked the air. Lucy snatched the paper, reading it quickly.

_-Blondie_

_How are those implants working out for you now?_

Lucy bit her lip, unsure what to think. It was okay, she would just go to her dorm and get new clothes. Everything was going to be fine. She would go out the back door, and no one would have to see her like this. She took a deep breath and scurried out the door, flinching at the cold.

She reached her dorm and scrambled to open it. Finding it locked, she cursed to herself, realizing she would have to go to the office to get the spare. There was only one problem with that. She hadn't been paying attention to Haruhi's tour, so she wouldn't be able to find it in the twisting maze of a mansion that was the school. There was only one room she remembered the placement of, and that was the Host Club. She supposed she had no choice.

* * *

**A/N: I felt so bad writing this chapter! xD I felt a little guiltly giving you guys such a short chapter last time, so I used all day to write you this chapter! I apologise for mistakes, I didn't proofread it this time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
